Misterios en el bosque
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Las vacaciones soñadas de cinco alumnos universitarios podrían tornarse de la manera que menos esperaban en cuanto pongan un pie dentro del Inn donde sus miedos mas profundos se harán realidad, ¿lograran salir con vida de los bosques de pino en Georgia y regresar a su amada Grecia?.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, solo los uso para divertirme con ellos y no lucro con esto de ninguna forma. La única que me pertenece es mi OC y aquellos que no conozcan._

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Vacaciones soñadas._

Las vacaciones de verano en Grecia estaban a punto de comenzar, eso significaba dos meses de libertad para todos, tanto para niños como para universitarios. En una de las universidades más grandes y famosas de Grecia los estudiantes se tomaban muy enserio estas vacaciones porque eran las más largas y las que les permitiría viajar, explorar el mundo. Se esforzaban día y noche todo el año y esos dos meses eran su recompensa.

Tampoco era fácil salir así como así de vacaciones al exterior, si eran estudiantes que se mantenían solos entonces debían trabajar todo el año para poder tener unas vacaciones decentes y eso era con la mayoría. Algunos vivían con sus padres y la vida era más sencilla pero también debían colaborar en la casa.

En la universidad de Atenas cinco alumnos estaban ansiosos por tomar sus maletas e irse en ese avión a su destino escogido. Aquel en el que disfrutarían una semana de total relajación y sin problemas. Nada malo podía ir mal en ese viaje.

Kanon Rouvas, 23 años, estudiante de ingeniería mecánica. Milo Sarkis, 23 años, estudiante de ingeniería mecánica. Aioria Venizelos, 22 años, estudiante de ingeniería civil. Angelo Franceschini, 23 años, estudiante de ingeniería civil. Zeta Thalassinos, 22 años, estudiante de arquitectura.

Los cinco se encontraban reunidos en su mesa habitual al frente del edificio donde era la cafetería, ya no tenían más clases así que, literalmente para ellos, sus vacaciones ya habían comenzado. Solo tuvieron dos clases y ya la libertad los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Los cinco estaban mirando a Kanon y cada uno con su vaso de café a la mano. Zeta evitaba que Angelo le lanzara su café a Kanon mientras que Milo y Aioria lo miraban con desprecio. Kanon no sabía que decir, tenía una carpeta con, al parecer, varios papeles dentro y cinco libretas pequeños que le pertenecía a cada uno de ellos.

Solo le habían dado una tarea a Kanon, ir a comprar los boletos de avión mostrándole el itinerario que ellos mismo habían hecho… pero no, siempre algo salía como no se planeaba.

—No me puedes decir eso, Kanon—dijo Milo a su amigo—no salimos de fiesta como en años anteriores y jamás compramos nada de más, hasta tengo mis boxers llenos de huecos porque estaba ahorrando dinero para esto.

—Eso sí que es hermoso de saber—dijo Zeta. Era una chica de larga melena lisa negra, piel tostada y ojos azules. Era amiga de los chicos desde que comenzaron a estudiar en la universidad, veían materias juntos algunas veces y fue ahí donde comenzó su amistad con ellos—Kanon, ¿no hay otra manera de… tu sabes… no tener que ir ahí?

—Escuchen, son dos semanas de vacaciones en Estados Unidos, iremos a los parques allá una semana que estemos en Orlando. Los pasajes eran muchos más baratos si nos quedábamos una semana más—dijo Kanon mostrándoles lo que sería la factura del pago de los boletos de avión.

—Y según tú, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos la semana extra? —preguntó Angelo que estaba hirviendo de la rabia.

—No te molestes amigo… ya verás que todo estará bien—dijo Kanon alejándose un poco del italiano.

Sus vacaciones habían sido planeadas por ellos mismo durante meses, tenían todo calculado, tiempo de estadía, el resort donde se quedarían, los parques a donde irían, lo que harían además de ir a los parques y listo, vacaciones perfectas y sin mucho gasto. Eran dos meses de vacaciones que tenían de la universidad, luego se irían a recorrer Grecia si querían o a otra parte.

Angelo había planeado luego del viaje pasar una semana con su familia en Italia ya que luego ellos se irían un mes a Tailandia y Angelo se quedaría Italia con sus primos. Los padres de Milo vivían en Creta pero si era mejor no ir a verlos por él estaba bien pero tenía planeado irse con otros amigos a recorrer la parte nórdica de Europa y sus amigos se irían la semana que estarían extra.

Aioria quería ir a ver a su familia en Escocia, pero al igual que Angelo todos se irían a Nueva Zelanda la semana que estarían extra y él estaba invitado junto con Zeta ya que ambos estaban comenzando una relación que llevaba unos escasos tres meses. Zeta estaba contenta de poder ir con ellos, hasta había dejado de ir a Chile con su hermana mayor, Alpha, para ir con Aioria a Nueva Zelanda.

—Ya no puedo hacer nada—dijo Kanon entregándole a cada uno una hoja, que era el boleto, y sus pasaportes—verán que nos divertiremos, ya rente una camioneta, que yo estoy pagando, y que tendremos a nuestra disposición apenas lleguemos al aeropuerto de Miami y de ahí a Orlando en carro, tendremos nuestra semana allá y luego a Georgia.

— ¡¿A Georgia?! —gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y qué coños vamos a hacer en el maldito Georgia? —dijo Angelo molesto—pensé que iríamos a un lugar mejor como Boston o a alguna parte de Massachusetts.

—Nueva Orleans también era buena elección—dijo Zeta.

—Nueva York incluso—dijo Milo.

—O Seattle aunque fuese, incluso a alguna parte de California… ¿pero Georgia? ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos en Georgia?

—El hospedaje es pagado con el tiempo compartido de mis padres y como los pasajes salían más baratos con una semana extra pues ellos también tenían una semana extra en el tiempo compartido para cinco personas—explicó Kanon con paciencia—mi hermano se va a Francia con su novia y solo quedo yo.

— ¿Y es que solo había cupo para cinco personas en un resort de Georgia? —preguntó Aioria mientras era calmado por Zeta.

—Era el más barato… y solo había ese de cinco porque fue a última hora la decisión de ir… y es un Inn… a 9 horas de Orlando… más o menos.

— ¡¿Un Inn a 9 horas de Orlando?! —volvieron a gritar todos. Ya no tenían tantas ganas de irse de viaje ahora que Kanon la había regado de tal manera. Sabían que USA era grande pero 9 horas de viaje… estaba demente.

—Pero vean el lado positivo—dijo Kanon tratando de arreglar todo al verle las caras a sus amigos.

— ¡¿CUÁL?! —volvieron a gritar todos.

—Tendremos más tiempo de viaje—Milo le arrogó su vaso de café que ya estaba vacío. Le pegó en la cabeza y los demás rieron—será divertido, ya lo verán.

—La última vez que dijiste eso a Zeta se la llevó un tipo en una moto y tuvimos Angelo, Aioria, Aioros, Camus, Shura y Mu que buscarla… y todo porque dijiste que sería divertido ir a ese bar al que estaba al lado del muelle pesquero cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones a Pilion—dijo Angelo recordando el desagradable incidente hace un año.

—Y en la pero zona de Pilion—dijo Aioria—pero más te vale Kanon que este viaje sea todo lo que tú digas y más porque mis padres se van a NUEVA ZELANDA sin mí. Irán todos, Aioros, Regulus, Kaiser, Sísifo, Ilias… ¡todos mis hermanos van!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo amigo, mira esto… —Kanon sacó su teléfono y le mostró la página web del Inn donde se quedarían—no es tan malo, hasta ha ganado premios de la empresa de tiempo compartido y era le mas recomendado además de ser barato.

— ¿Qué instalaciones tiene? —preguntó Milo mirando el teléfono, no se veía tan malo el lugar.

—Tiene cancha de golf, tennis, piscina, wifi gratis, cancha de voleibol, tiene una gasolinera cerca, un pueblo también, tiene algunos supermercados cerca porque tendremos que cocinar nosotros mismo. La habitación en de cuatro porque me supuse que Aioria y Zeta dormirían en la misma cama—ambos asintieron—tiene cocina, tres baños, un cuarto de lavado y por afuera es rodeado de naturaleza así que te sentirás igual que en Nueva Zelanda.

—Eso no me convence mucho… —dijo Aioria.

—… ya que nos vamos en dos días es recomendable que vayamos empacando todo lo que necesitemos para el viaje, lleven ropa, dinero, todos sus papeles. No lleven cosas que no usen.

—Ok—dijeron todos.

—Yo voy a empacar ya, aprovechare que Saga también está en eso para su viaje a Paris—dijo Kanon parándose de la mesa—nos vemos en dos días.

Kanon se fue por uno de los jardines de la universidad con rumbo al estacionamiento para manejar su carro a casa de sus padres. Los cuatro restantes no sabían que decir o hacer, estaban felices de que Kanon hubiera conseguido los boletos de avión pero lo de la semana extra no les daba buena espina a ninguno.

—Ahora tendré que llamar a mis padres y decirles que no iremos con ellos—dijo Aioria con tono deprimente—yo quería ir a ver la casa de Frodo Bolsón.

—Yo también…

—Son unos geeks de los libros, yo hubiera estado feliz de pasar tiempo con mi familia y si tenía oportunidad, irme con ellos a Tailandia para pasar unas semanas en la playa o estar con mis primos por Verona o Puglia.

— ¿Y yo que? Yo iba a ir a Dinamarca, Finlandia, Noruega, Suecia e Islandia… iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de todas, recorreríamos por un mes los países nordicos—dijo Milo recordando su triste realidad y de todo lo que se iba a perder.

— ¿Quiénes iban a ir a ese viaje? —preguntó Zeta.

—Camus, Shaka, Aldebarán, Mu, Shura y Afrodita… —Milo tenía la cara pegada a la mesa donde estaban sentados. Milo estaba hundiéndose en su desgracia mientras los otros también pensaban en los viajes que iban a perder.

—Pero… pero hagamos como que en verdad va a ser bueno… aunque no lo parezca mucho—dijo Zeta tratando de dar ánimos a los demás—piénsenlo, podrán grabar sus videos blogs, así tendrán recuerdos de todos para cuando nos graduemos.

—Eso sería una cosa buena—dijo Angelo—me preocupa más el hecho de que nos alcance el dinero estando allá.

—Descuida, con lo que nuestros padres nos dieron mas lo que hemos ahorrado y lo que sobró de los pasajes estamos más que bien—dijo Milo sacando cuenta del dinero que tenía para el viaje—yo debo tener unos… 4000 euros ahorrados.

—Yo unos 3000—dijo Zeta.

—Yo 3500-dijo Aioria.

—Yo 2800—dijo Angelo y todos lo miraron sorprendidos—es que tuve una fiesta hace poco y me toco llevar algunas bebidas.

—Entonces en total tenemos, sin Kanon…—Milo puso la calculadora de su teléfono y empezó a sacar cuentas—13,300 euros entre los cuatro y eso al cambio es… 15.106, las entradas a los parques son unos 300 por persona y eso nos dejaría con 12,400 euros y al cambio sería 14,084 y si vamos a ir a los otros tres parques nos quedarían unos 9.700 euros y eso al cambio es… 11.017 para sobrevivir nosotros cuatro dos semanas.

—Lo bueno de esto es que los padres de los gemelos pagaron los hoteles—dijo Angelo al ver que no les sobraría mucho al ser bastantes personas y que tendrían que comprar recuerdos, comida, ropa y quien sabe que otras cosas más para sus familias o amigos.

—Yo me voy, tengo que ver que ropa me voy a llevar y desempolvar las maletas que tengo en el armario—dijo Milo mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo.

—Yo también tengo que hacer eso—dijo Zeta levantándose del asiento— ¿me ayudas, Aioria?

—Claro, nos vemos luego chicos—Aioria tomó la mano de su novia y ambos se fueron en dirección al estacionamiento.

—Adiós chicos—dijo Zeta antes de irse.

—Adiós—dijeron Milo y Angelo.

—Es raro que eso dos hubieran terminado siendo pareja—dijo Milo recogiendo su mochila—bueno… ¿vas al apartamento a jugar video juegos conmigo y los chicos hoy?

—Iré a las siete, no se vayan a ir si no llego a tiempo.

—Descuida… además de que Tessa va a ir.

—Entonces si me tienen que esperar.

Ambos amigos se despidieron y se fueron rumbo a sus residencias. Milo vivía en un apartamento alquilado con dos amigos, Camus y Shura. Angelo vivía en otra residencia fuera de la universidad con dos amigos más, Mu y Aldebarán. Estaban ansiosos por el viaje, en verdad debían ver el lado positivo a todo, hasta pudiera ser que lo disfrutaran mucho.

 _ **Dos días después.**_

Eran las cinco de la mañana. Los cinco amigos se habían levantado a las tres de la mañana para poder chequear las maletas temprano, siempre se debía llegar tres horas antes del vuelo asignado. Tomaron sus boletos, pagaron la taza de viaje que no estaba incluida en los boletos, lo cual fue un gasto más, fueron a desayunar y a tomar café para mantenerse despiertos y en ese vaivén las tres horas se hicieron cortas.

—Hola futuros graduados—dijo Milo filmando con su cámara—aquí estamos en nuestras vacaciones soñadas, digan algo chicos—Milo los enfocó y lo único que recibió fue una mirada asesina de Aioria y Angelo, una paloma pintada de parte de Kanon y un gruñido de parte de Zeta—esos son los ánimos para comenzar un viaje.

—Apaga esa mierda, todos nos estaban viendo raro—dijo Aioria.

—No importa, son recuerdos y todo lo que pase en este viaje lo voy a grabar.

—Me alegro por ti corazón, pero en estos momentos luzco como un panda con estas ojeras y tengo toda la cara hinchada porque me dio una alergia la noche anterior… así que no estoy de ánimos para que me andes grabando—las palabras de Zeta fueron tan calmadas y pausadas que dieron miedo, tanto que Milo guardó la cámara.

—Kanon, ¿Cómo es que se llama el lugar a donde llegaremos en Georgia? —preguntó Angelo.

—Brookeshield Woods Inn—dijo Kanon mientras seguía jugando con su celular—ya es hora de entrar—dijo al ver que la encargada ya estaba pidiendo los pasajes de abordaje.

—Al fin… —dijo Milo sacando su cámara para grabarse solo a él mismo—¡Y nos vamos! Que comience la aventura.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiis! Aquí está el mini fic del que les hablé en Salón 69, si aún han leído ese entonces vayan y léanlo, no tiene nada que ver con esto ahahhaha.**_

 _ **Como es el mes de Halloween pues este año me decidí a hacer esto, el año pasado no pude pero si subí uno de misterio que se llama no voltees, no duermas y si no lo han leído pues vayan a leerlo también :3 los ubí meeeeeseeees después hahhahaha**_

 _ **Una amiga me dio la idea de usar a los mismo dorados de Gameplay Nights porque me dijo que ellos eran perfectos para este tipo de fic pero este mini fic no tiene nada que ver con Gameplay Nights… sorry…**_

 _ **También como dije antes este fic se basara en una experiencia que tuve mi primera vez en USA. Yo fui a Orlando con mis padres y una familia que son amigos de mi mamá, en total éramos ocho personas en una camioneta, incluyéndome, nos fuimos de Miami a Orlando y al terminar nuestra semana en Orlando nos fuimos al estado de Georgia… obviamente aquí voy a exagerar algunas cosas pero los lugares y algunas cosas pasaron en verdad y el lugar donde nos quedamos fue… fue una experiencia muy extraña y sinceramente tuve un poco de miedo al principio hahhaha no era un lugar feo pero… si tenía sus razones para uno asustarse y empezar a imaginar cosas.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste esta idea y pronto subiré e siguiente, será un fic corto, de cinco o seis capis si es que menos de eso :3**_

 _ **Les mando besos y abrazos, disfruten mucho y… jamás dejen que nadie haga reservaciones con tiempo compartido por ustedes… Bye!**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_

 _ **Ps: El nombre del Inn en el que me quede no es el mismo que en el fic así que no pueden buscarlo por internet para ver cómo es hahhahaha**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, solo los uso para divertirme con ellos y no lucro con esto de ninguna forma. La única que me pertenece es mi OC y aquellos que no conozcan._

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Brookeshield Woods_

 _ **Cinco días después.**_

Apenas pisaron suelo americano lo primero que hizo fue buscar la camioneta que había alquilado Kanon por internet. No hubo problema en nada, tomaron la camioneta, Kanon manejó hasta el hotel donde pagaron una habitación por una noche y a la mañana siguiente se fueron más frescos con rumbo a Orlando.

La habían pasado tan bien durante su estadía en Orlando que se habían olvidado completamente de que el sábado tendrían que irse a Georgia porque debían llegar a tiempo para el check in del Inn a donde llegarían. Kanon fue el primero en despertarse y estaba de buen humor en comparación con sus amigos.

—Vamos muchachos, arriba, arriba—dijo Kanon abriendo la cortina para que pasara el sol y que les cayera en la cara a Angelo y Milo que dormían en un colchón inflable—hoy el día esta estupendo para un road trip.

—Te voy a matar Kanon… —dijo Angelo ocultando su cara del sol.

—Vamos bicho, arriba, arriba—Kanon movió a Milo pero nada, seguía en su mundo de sueños y el sol ni lo hizo moverse a pesar de que le pegaba en la cara completamente.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Zeta salió del cuarto con su pijama de pantalón largo y camisa de manga corta—ya sabemos que tenemos que pararnos muy temprano, no sigas gritándolo que van a venir otra vez los vecinos.

—No los entiendo, ¿Dónde está Aioria? —preguntó Kanon al ver que era el único que faltaba en la habitación.

—Está dormido pero ya lo desperté—dijo Zeta mientras preparaba lo que quedaba de café— ¿A qué hora es el check in?

—Como saben que estamos en Orlando y nos tomara como nueve horas en llegar pues… a las 6 de la tarde más o menos—dijo Kanon revisando la hora—si salimos en media hora llegaremos con una hora de ventaja.

—Te juro Kanon, te voy a matar si vuelves a hablar—Kanon le dio una patada a donde dormía Angelo para que terminara de pararse.

—No los entiendo, el cielo está despejado, la brisa nos acaricia y el tanque del carro está lleno. Hoy puede ser un gran día plantéatelo así—Kanon cantó la última parte antes de abrir otra ventana por donde pasó el sol con más fuerza.

—… —recibió un gruñido de Milo lo cual hizo por fin que se parara del colchón— ¿ya es hora?

—En poco tiempo—dijo Kanon—ya está todo guardado, ya las maletas mías, las de Zeta y Aioria están en la puerta, solo faltan las de ustedes.

—Enserio si no me agarran lo mato…

—Quita esa cara de lunes Angelo, vamos a disfrutar este viaje como nunca—y Kanon no sabía que tan real eran sus palabras.

A la media hora los cinco estaban en camino a lo que Kanon decía ser un viaje divertido y con su GPS iba a ser mucho más fácil llegar a su destino. Kanon iba al volante mientras que Milo iba de copiloto… pero un copiloto muy inútil porque iba dormido. Angelo, Zeta y Aioria iban en la parte de atrás también dormidos.

Las primeras horas de viaje se hicieron tan aburridas y lentas porque a pesar de ir por la autopista la velocidad a la que debían ir los frenaba de llegar aún más rápido a su destino en el estado de Georgia. Ese mismo día temprano Kanon había hablado con sus padres y con Saga el cual la estaba pasando muy bien con su novia en Paris.

Sus padres le pidieron que tuviera mucho cuidado a donde fueran y les mandaron saludos a todos.

—Kanon… —la voz soñolienta de Milo lo hizo volver a la realidad— ¿investigaste muy bien el lugar? Digo… aquí en USA hay mucha gente extraña, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, no sé.

—Déjame darte una pista, La Masacre en Texas—dijo Milo con sarcasmo.

—Eso es solo una película Milo, no hay que creer todo lo que ves en las películas, por eso es que Shaina te dejó—Milo rodó los ojos al momento de escuchar el nombre de su ex.

— ¿Sabías que esa película fue basada en hechos reales? Cabezota—al parecer el dato curioso impresionó a Kanon un poco—y que el tipo está encarcelado…

—Son solo películas Milo, además nosotros vamos a Georgia no a Texas.

—Claro, porque solo en Texas pueden haber locos—Kanon se cansó de la habladuría de Milo y colocó la radio en la cual no había muy buena música—apaga esa mierda por favor, no la soporto.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —ambos escucharon la voz de Aioria por atrás, al parecer se estaba despertando.

—Faltan unas seis horas, Aioria—dijo Kanon mientras tomaba un poco de su café. Se habían parado hace una hora más o menos en un pueblo a llenar el tanque y a comprar algo para llevar.

Al llegar al pueblo les pareció muy raro como las personas los miraban, sus ojos los observaban de arriba a abajo como si fueran las cosas más raras que hubieran pisado alguna vez ese calmado pueblo y en opinión de la mayoría, el pueblo parecía mucho a esas películas de miedo, un lugar solitario… muy a película de Hollywood.

—Te voy a matar Kanon—dijo Angelo en sueños. Milo sacó una libreta y marco una barrita al lado de otra, en la parte de arriba de la hoja decía "Angelo"

—34 veces con esta—dijo Milo.

Milo había decidido llevar un conteo de las veces que Angelo dijera que quería matar a Kanon por haberlos traído a ese horrendo lugar. A medida que avanzaban el cielo iba cambiando de color, no se notaba mucho pero si había ciertos cambios y sin que lo notaran solo les falta una hora para llegar a Georgia y al Inn una media hora más.

Según el GPS de Kanon había un pueblo antes de llegar a la zona donde empezaba el bosque para así llegar al Inn, ya el estómago de varios estaba gruñendo un poco y en cualquier momento algún saltaría a pedir comida.

—Kanon tengo el estómago pegado al espinazo—esa era la voz de Angelo y su manera elegante de pedir comida—ya que me trajiste a este basurero al menos vamos a comer.

—Hay un pueblo antes de entrar a Brookeshield Woods, podemos estar ahí una media hora, comer e irnos—a todos les gustó esa idea de Kanon, al menos les gustaba una porque ni siquiera en los parques acertaba a donde ir.

—Perfect—dijo Angelo medio dormido—… te voy a matar Kanon.

—… —Kanon soltó un suspiro de cansancio y siguió manejando hacia el pueblo que aparecía en el GPS.

Encontraron un buen lugar para comer, se veía barato y con buena comida porque había varios carros estacionados por la zona y el lugar no era gran cosa. Milo se emocionó al entrar porque parecía de esas cafeterías donde la mujer te llegaba a la mesa preguntando si querías más café y había varios camioneros.

—Como en las películas de miedo—dijo Milo ilusionado—voy a pedir café a ver si la señora me pregunta si quiero más y si es así esto será un viaje de terror.

—Deja de decir estupideces que ya las personas nos ven raro por hablar griego—dijo Zeta al ver que más de uno los miraba raro, al parecer no estaban acostumbrados a los extranjeros.

—Mejor sentémonos y pidamos nuestra comida porque en verdad el estómago me ruge—Aioria consiguió una mesa cerca de la puerta y comenzaron a ver el menú a ver que podían comer que fuera… higiénico—yo quiero hot cakes.

—Yo también—dijeron Milo y Angelo.

—Yo no tengo mucha hambre así que una malteada de vainilla estaría bien—dijo Zeta dejando el menú de nuevo en la mesa.

—Yo… qué coño, unos hot cakes también. No se cómo los hacen aquí, les quedan tan esponjosos.

—Sí, verdad—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Durante su viaje habían visto cosas buenas y esperaban no encontrarse con ninguna mala.

— ¿Listo para ordenar? —una mujer que cabellos pelirrojos amarrados en un moño alto y con traje de camarera de carretera se les acercó con una jarra de café caliente— ¿quieren café?

—Sírvame por favor—dijo Milo con emoción en ingles—les dije que este viaje sería de terror.

—Mida sus palabras jovencito, por estos lados los extranjeros no son muy bienvenidos. La zona de Brookeshield Woods es una que es de cuidado, si se dirigen para allá les recomiendo que tengan cuidado—todos se quedaron de piedra y voltearon a ver a Kanon con el ceño fruncido. Le dijeron sus pedidos a la mujer mientras los anotaba con cuidado.

—Muchas gracias señora… creo—dijo Kanon ignorando las palabras de la mujer que se fue con el pedido de todos anotado en su sucia libreta— ¿ustedes no creen eso, verdad?

—No, ¿Quién dijo? —dijo Milo con sarcasmo—solo que prácticamente nos dijeron que el lugar a donde vamos es medio peligroso… solo eso.

—Te voy a matar Kanon… —dijo Angelo mirándolo con furia.

Luego de su comida todos volvieron rápidamente a la camioneta no sin antes que uno de los camioneros le diera una nalgada a Zeta lo cual hizo sacar al león que tenía Aioria adentro pero fue detenido por ella misma, no querían problemas y menos con unos hombres que le llevaban el doble de masa muscular a Aioria.

—Al menos la comida estuvo buena—dijo Angelo viendo el lado positivo—ahora solo falta llegar a nuestro destino final.

—No seas pesimista, vamos a pasarla bien ahí—Kanon siguió insistiendo en que su tiempo allá sería el mejor.

Apenas dejaron el pueblo, por ambos lados de la carretera se empezaron a alzar arboles los cuales se convirtieron en pinos poco a poco. Milo y Angelo estaban asombrados, era toda una fila de pinos de ambos lados de la carretera y seguían y seguían como si no tuviera fin.

—Me siento como en Crepúsculo—dijo Milo—es un hermoso bosque he de decir.

—Ven, les dije que era muy bonito.

Pero ver la misma imagen por más de diez minutos empezaba a cansar un poco. Seguían avanzando y solo habían pinos y más pinos, no había ni siquiera un lugar donde se pudieran ver personas, no habían cabinas telefónicas, no habían postes de luz, no habían paradas de autobús, no habían casas… era como si hubieran entrado a otro mundo y estuvieran encerrados ahí en ese bosque infinito.

—Miren, una casa—dijo Aioria. En efecto había una casa, fue un poco difícil de ver porque estaba metida bosque adentro y los pinos no dejaban distinguirla—yo no podría vivir así, es muy oscuro ahí adentro.

Ese era otro tema, ya poco a poco llegaba la hora en que se ocultaría el sol. Zeta estaba un poco nerviosa, no importa dónde mirara, solo habían pinos y más pinos.

— ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí, Kanon? —a todos les extrañó la pregunta por parte de su amiga—hemos estado aquí más de media hora y nada.

—Mira, según el GPS es por aquí—según el apartico debían cruzar a la derecha—llegaremos antes de que oculte el sol.

A más de uno no le dio muy buena espina eso. Aún faltaba para que el sol se fuera pero aun así el pensar en quedarse solos, en la noche y en ese bosque era mucho. Milo, por si acaso, había comprado un mapa en la última gasolinera donde habían parado y según el mapa iban por mal camino.

—Amigo te lo digo enserio, si queremos ir a Watership Dr. es por aquí—dijo Milo señalando una entrada un poco más arriba que la que señalaba el GPS.

—Pero según el GPS es por aquí, no perdemos nada con ir por aquí—Kanon cruzó en la entrada que señalaba el aparato.

—… es un camino de tierra, soquete—dijo Angelo con nerviosismo—no me puedes decir que un Inn que según tú ha ganado premios puede quedar en esta dirección.

—… —Kanon ya no estaba muy seguro de su decisión. Zeta y Aioria miraban por la ventana, a su amiga se le notaba el nerviosismo al igual que a Angelo. Milo solo miraba el mapa y no decía nada como si se regocijara en su sabiduría.

Continuaron bosque adentro hasta que llegaron donde el GPS decía que era… no había nada. En realidad había una casa, una casa de madera muy bonita pero abandonada. Estaban rodeados de bosque y la única salida era retrocediendo y no podían estar equivocados porque el GPS decía que ese era el lugar donde debía estar el Inn.

—Esto no me da buena espina—dijo Aioria mirando todo. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse y el cielo se teñía de colores—debemos irnos de aquí, de seguro es propiedad privada.

Kanon no dudó ni un segundo en hacer lo que dijo su amigo, debían salir de ahí ya. El gemelo menor se puso en marcha hacia atrás con mucho cuidado ya que el camino era de tierra y angosto, lo único que los separaba de una caída hacia los arboles más bajos era ese camino.

—Te voy a matar Kanon…

— ¡45! —gritó Milo— ¿Ahora si me vas a hacer caso o no?

— ¿Por qué esta incorrecto según tú?

—Porque te faltó un número en la dirección… —todos miraron a Kanon de la mala manera.

—Perdón, soy humano y me equivoco en ocasiones.

—No deberías cuando de ti depende cuatro personas más—dijo Angelo ya molesto—espero que cuando lleguemos haya agua caliente porque eso es lo que me hace falta.

Milo metió la dirección buena y el GPS recalculó que llegarían en unos veinte minutos más. No era mucho tiempo pero el susto que se llevaron todos al ver esa cada abandonada fue bastante, parecía de esas que había visto Milo en alguna película de terror, al ser más fanático del genero su imaginación volaba más al momento de ver algo que lo relacionara con alguna película.

El transcurso hacia el Inn fue en silencio y calmado de parte de todos, nadie hablaba ni opinaba sobre nada hasta que vieron una parte donde la cantidad de pinos disminuyó considerablemente, solo de lado derecho.

— ¿Eso es un parque? Hay varias mesas—Aioria observó como en efecto habían algunas mesas de día de campo acomodadas en algunas partes dentro del bosque de pinos los cuales eran pocos—que raro, si no hay mucha gente por estos lados.

—Es cierto… vean, si debe haber gente porque hay una escuela—dijo Milo inocentemente.

—…

—…

—… Milo… —Kanon había volteado unos segundos a ver qué era lo que señalaba su amigo—amigo… no creo que eso sea una escuela…

—Claro que sí, tiene rejas y un patio de juego—en efecto ahí estaban esas cosas dichas por el griego—debe ser una escuela, en el camino hemos visto casas.

—Milo… ¿desde cuándo en las escuelas están llenas de hombres grandes, tatuados y con bragas anaranjadas…?

Kanon pegó un frenazo al escuchar a su amiga decir esas palabras… ¡era un reclusorio! Los cinco se asomaron por la ventana y en efecto, eran reos los que estaban jugando basketaball en el campo, estaban detrás de la enorme reja pero aun así se podía ver perfectamente que hacían.

— ¡Nos trajiste a un Inn que queda cerca a un reclusorio, maldito loco! —Angelo estaba a punto de cumplir con lo que venían diciendo desde que comenzaron el viaje.

—Está lejos del lugar y se ve muy seguro—todos sintieron un escalofrío al ver a más de uno de los reos mirar hacia la camioneta mientras se apoyaban hacia adelante en la reja—mejor vámonos de aquí…

—Sí, sácanos ya de este país—dijo Aioria con fastidio.

—Antes de eso vamos a pasar una semana más de descanso en el Inn—todos rodaron los ojos.

Antes era por no querer pasar una semana más en un lugar apartado de la civilización, habían aprendido con su estadía esos días que en USA todo quedaba lejos de todo… en algunos casos, y esto era una pequeña prueba de ello. No era que no estuvieran acostumbrados a la vida rural, algunos como Angelo tenían sus casas de campo pero un lugar como Brookeshield Woods te daba ese sentimiento de que alguien te observaba de entre los árboles.

Otra cosa que aprendieron fue que no había postes de luz y ese detalle lo supieron al ver que en todo el camino desde el pueblo donde comieron, en la carretera no había ni un solo faro de luz y el cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse más.

La mente de varios estaba inquieta al ver esa "cárcel" por así decirlo, muchas ideas pasaron por sus mentes al ver a esos hombres, tal vez asesinos, quien sabe.

—Por fin llegamos—dijo Kanon con emoción.

Siguieron la carretera, cruzaron a la izquierda y otro camino más lleno de pinos se abrió paso ante ellos. Un poco más adelante se encontraron una cabina de vigilancia. En esa zona había un pequeño farol y la cabina se medio iluminaba con eso.

—De seguro nos pedirán identificación, saquen sus pasaportes—todos comenzaron a buscar en sus cosas antes de llegar—buenas tardes… buenas tardes… que raro.

— ¿Qué suce…?

Milo quedó petrificado al ver que la cabina estaba cerrada y al parecer llevaba tiempo abandonada. Las persianas que cubrían la puerta estaban cayéndose dejando ver solo oscuridad, no se distinguía nada y el vidrio estaba lleno de polvo, se veía que no se usaba e mucho tiempo.

—Ahora sí que me entró el escalofrío—dijo Angelo— ¿Qué significa esto, Kanon?

—No sé.

Zeta volteó hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera, pensó haber visto algo moverse detrás de la cabina.

—Chicos… ¿no vieron a alguien?

— ¿Ah? ¿A alguien? —dijo Aioria al ver que Zeta estaba tensa.

—Sí.

— ¿En dónde? —preguntó Milo al ver que su amiga si tenía cara de preocupación.

—Detrás de la cabina, creí ver algo que se movía detrás y que se fue por el bosque de pinos.

—Yo no vi nada—dijo Kanon para intentar calmar los ánimos entre sus amigos, con la cabina abandonada ya era suficiente para darle escalofríos hasta a él—sigamos que el check in es unos minutos.

—Kanon te digo que vi algo.

—Tu dijiste que creíste ver algo pero no sabemos si es así o no.

—No… ahí había alguien…

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Aqui ta el capi 2! me tomo tiempo subirlo porque la laptop donde normalmente escribo los capis... no funciona. Es algo super sencillo de arreglar peeeeeeeeo la pobreza conmi asi que tendre que esperar a conseguir el dinero pero lo bueno es que pude sacar varios archivos de la compu y con mi otra mini laptop puedo escribir tranquila... pero es leeeeeeenta como ella sola.**_

 _ **Ok, parte de la historia real: Despues de nuetsros días en Orlando nos montamos en la camioneta y nos fuimos con rumbo al estado de Georgia... he de decir que las f***** nueve horas mas largas y ladillas de mi vida. Casi llegando nos dio hambre, nos paramos en el cafe y comimos hot cakes en una de esas cafeterias de camino que se ven en las peliculas, incluso pedi el cafe como hizo Milo a ver si en verdad la mujer salía y me daba mas. La gente si nos vio raro, no me gustó mucho y los camioneros daban mucho miedo hahahahahb al final nos fuimos rapido porque creo que por ser latinos teniamos como que un poquiiiiiiito de escandalo y nos veian raro por hablar español.**_

 ** _Sinceramente nos perdimos, nos fuimos por un camino de tierra y encontramos esa casa, no me había asustado tanto en mi vida como en ese momento y mas aun por la caida que teniamos a un lado. Sinceramente otra parte que me asusto del recorrido fue el econtrarnos con esa "escuela", sí señores, la vimos y fue un escalofrío horrible hahahhaha y la otra parte horrible fue que cuanod por fin encontramos el camino al inn ya era de noche y la cabina estaba totalmente abandonada, no daba muy buena señal, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _El proxio capi se viene rapido espero, disfruten y los proximos capis seran mas de suspenso así que cuando lean haganlo solas y con la luz apagada._**

 ** _Me despido y nos leemos pronto. Besos._**

 ** _Althea de Leo._**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, solo los uso para divertirme con ellos y no lucro con esto de ninguna forma. La única que me pertenece es mi OC y aquellos que no conozcan._

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Me ves… no me ves_

Nadie podía quitarle de la cabeza a Zeta que ahí había alguien, al menos hace unos segundos había alguien. Kanon se estacionó un momento al lado del camino solo para asegurarse de que la cabina en verdad estaba cerrada, no estaban lejos del Inn así que no le pareció mala idea averiguar un rato junto con los otros hombres.

— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Aioria luego de intentar convencer a la chica de que se bajara—mira, la vamos a pasar bien, debemos ser positivos—ella lo miró de reojo con molestia—son solo unos días y después volveremos a nuestras vidas universitarias normales.

—No es por eso, estoy segura que tu también viste algo y preferiste dejar que prácticamente me llamaran lunática—Aioria soltó un suspiro de cansancio, la chica podía tener el carácter de los demonios cuando quería—debiste apoyarme en eso.

—Escúchame Zeta, no sé qué vi, puede que no haya sido nada, puede que solo hayas visto algún animal que pasó por ahí cerca—la chica de ojos azules rió con sarcasmo y lo empujó un poco—deberías madurar.

—Mira quien lo dice.

Aioria cerró la puerta de la camioneta con fuerza, ambos tenían el carácter fuerte y siempre tenían roces como eso, incluso antes de ser pareja tenían peleas como esas.

—Idiota, sé que ahí había algo, ¿por qué no me creen? —Zeta miró por la ventana para ver que estaban haciendo los chicos—que raro, ¿de dónde salió esta neblina?

De la nada una neblina se había hecho presente, no era época pero las noches eran frías. N era espesa pero si se lograba distinguir un poco a ras del suelo. Zeta pensó que tal vez los chicos tenían razón, que solo era ideas de ella y de ver muchas películas de terror con ellos.

Los chicos tocaban y daban vueltas alrededor de toda la cabina pero no había nadie y no había forma de abrirla tampoco. Viéndola más de cerca se notaba más sucia. Milo alumbró el interior con su teléfono, había solo una silla llena de tierra y hojas, un teléfono muy viejo, una taza de café y unos zapatos que estaban acomodados debajo de la mesa.

—Aquí hay muchos mendigos, tal vez alguno usa este lugar para dormir—dijo Kanon tratando de encontrarle la lógica a todo eso por el bien de los presentes—volvamos a la camioneta, debemos llegar al check in rápido.

—Te voy a matar, Kanon—dijo Angelo mirándolo fijamente.

—Ya me cansé de llevar la cuenta, tengo hambre y no hay comida—dijo Milo. Recordemos que en el lugar tenían cocina por cada departamento y ellos debían tener su propia comida para cocinarla.

—Buscare en el GPS algún supermercado cercano para comprar todo lo necesario para esta semana—dijo Kanon mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta para seguir con su camino— ¿estás bien, Zeta?

—Sí, no se preocupen por mí—todos asintieron y se acomodaron en su asientos— ¿lograron ver algo adentro?

—No, no había nada—Aioria prefirió mentir, no quería asustarla más—solo está llena de polvo hasta el infinito, nada del otro mundo.

—Qué raro que lo tengan así abandonado—dijo Zeta para finalizar ese tema de la cabina abandonada.

Kanon manejó solo unos metros más, pasaron una de las casas que se alquilaban para algunos huéspedes, no eran tan grandes pero se veían cómodas, al menos así parecía. Habían carros estacionados, buena noticia para ellos porque no eran los únicos ahí entonces.

Cruzaron a la derecha y ahí estaba la recepción, era como un espacio aparte de todo. Era un lugar grande por afuera, solo había un carro estacionado al frente y debía ser del dueño del "pintoresco" lugar. A un lado de ese lugar había como una terraza un tanto grande, se extendía hasta el final de la carreta antes de que este diera una vuelta a la izquierda.

— ¿Por qué todas las casas son medio grises? —Milo notó además de eso que no habían carros en ningún lado, tampoco habían muchos departamentos, solo dos a la entrada y ya pero no había nadie en ellos.

—Esto no me gusta—dijo Zeta acurrucándose a Aioria.

—Bajemos, hay que ir a avisar que ya estamos aquí.

Cada uno fue bajando de la camioneta, a pesar de ser verano ya estaban casi a finales de agosto y el clima allá al parecer era de lluvias. Al principio fue una llovizna que los agarró por el camino y ahora era toda una tormenta.

— ¡Que clima tan raro! —Milo se cubrió con la capucha de su sudadera al igual que los demás.

—Toca la puerta Kanon, ya quiero que nos den la llave para tomar una ducha caliente, hace mucho frio—dijo Angelo mientras veía caer la lluvia. Todos se colocaron debajo del techo esperando que Kanon abriera la puerta.

— ¿Qué te pasa, copia barata? Abre la puerta rápido, ¿no ves la tormenta que hay?—dijo Milo ya molesto por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No hay nadie...

— ¡¿Cómo que no hay nadie?! Debería haber alguien aquí—Angelo apartó a Kanon y se pegó al vidrio de la puerta para a ver hacia adentro—está todo apagado, esto no nos puede estar pasando a nosotros.

— ¿Sera que ya cerraron? —preguntó Aioria.

—No, aún falta una hora para que cierren. El encargado debió salir a ver el lugar, de seguro volverá en cualquier momento—dijo Kanon aun con esperanzas de que alguien llegara y les dijera para registrarlos en el Inn.

—Esperaremos unos minutos más Kanon, si no llega nadie nos tendremos que ir—dijo Aioria para luego abrazar a la chica que estaba temblando del frio.

—Creo haber visto uno de esos hoteles que son cadenas que estaban en todo el país, son cómodos y a buen precio—dijo Zeta—podríamos irnos a uno de esos si no llega nadie.

—Será así entonces.

Ya que la lluvia no los dejaría avanzar más allá del techo donde estaban refugiados Milo decidió ir a meter las narices donde no debe mientras se mantuviera debajo del techo. No daba a ver mucho pero si tenía una vista hermosa del bosque de pinos.

De repente unas ramas detrás de Milo comenzaron a sonar. El griego volteó pero no había nadie, el sonido era como si alguien apartara unas ramas del camino, la lluvia caer tampoco dejaba oír muy bien pero era seguro que escuchó como unas ramas eran movidas. Milo dio media vuelta ignorando el ruido.

Una rama más sonó detrás del griego, al voltearse miró fijamente hacia la oscuridad del bosque, estaba tan oscuro que no se podía distinguir nada, solo la lluvia caer. Parecía que en cualquier momento algo saldría de esa masa negra. Una ramita más se rompió… venía de la oscuridad.

—Chicos estoy considerando la idea del hotel que dijo Zeta…

—Ya está aquí, tonto—dijo Angelo señalando al hombre que estaba abriendo la puerta de la recepción.

Milo no se dio cuenta de que el encargado ya había llegado. Los recibió a todos con una sonrisa amigable, pidiendo disculpas por no estar pero había ido a dar una vuelta por el lugar para ver cómo estaban las instalaciones que al parecer por lo que decía el hombre eran grandes.

—Perdonen pero estaba también revisando sus habitaciones, preparando todo para su llegada—dijo el hombre ya detrás del mostrador.

Todos sacaron lo necesario para registrarse y Kanon entregó la tarjeta de su padre para pagar los cinco días que estarían ahí. Zeta no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de ser vigilada y Milo ahora también estaba un poco paranoico pensando que había sido ese ruido a sus espaldas. Lo bueno era que ya tendrían un techo donde descansar de varios malos ratos que tuvieron.

—Les preparé la mejor habitación de todas, es grande y podrán estar los cinco en paz ahí—todos entendieron lo que decía el hombre y solo sonrieron y asintieron.

— ¿Hay algún supermercado cerca de aquí? No traemos comida y fue un viaje largo—dijo Kanon.

—El más cercano es a unos 45 minutos de aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron Milo y Angelo al escuchar que tan lejos quedaba el supermercado más cercano. Ahora no tenían comida y la lluvia no paraba.

—Tendremos que ir mañana—dijo Kanon luego de recibir de regreso la tarjeta. En ese momento sintió como la mirada de todos lo atravesaban— ¿no pueden aguantarse un día in comida?

— ¡No!

—Es importante que estos cuerpos se alimenten—dijo Milo señalando toda la extensión de su cuerpo— _ **Disculpe señor, ¿no hay un lugar cercano donde podamos comer? ¿Algún lugar de comida rápida o buffet 24/7?**_

— _ **Sí, sí lo hay**_ —la sonrisa del hombre emocionó a más de uno— _**¿ustedes vieron una gasolinera antes de llegar? Una que quedaba fuera del camino frente a un campo de maíz.**_

— _ **Sí**_ —dijo Kanon en ingles—es la sucia y fea que vimos en el camino—dijo a los chicos en su idioma natal.

— _ **Ahí mismo se come.**_

—…

—…

— _ **Disculpe… ¿me puede repetir lo que acaba de decir?**_

— _ **Sí, en la gasolinera se puede comer, venden pizzas muy buenas y si se apresuran podrán llegar a tiempo antes de que oscurezca totalmente.**_

La sonrisa del encargado no cuadraba con la de desesperación y confusión de los chicos. Sí habían visto el lugar, una pequeña gasolinera con una sola manguera, idéntica a las que se ven en las películas de terror.

— _**¿No hay otro sitio?**_ —preguntó Aioria al ver que más de uno se estaba negando a ir.

— _ **Sí pero quedan a una hora.**_

Los chicos no podían creer que todo quedara lejos de todo en ese país. Solo tenían esa opción y sus barrigas ya estaban comenzando a gruñir del hambre.

—Creo que iremos para allá—dijo Kanon.

—Muy bien, primero déjenme llevarlos a su departamento antes de que se vayan y así sabrán como llegar porque yo ya me tengo que ir a mi casa—todos asintieron entendiendo que el sujeto no lo hacía por maldad sino que ya era hora de ir a descansar para él.

Todos salieron de la recepción y la lluvia había bajado la intensidad, seguía pero menos que antes y con menos brisa. Se metieron de nuevo en la camioneta y Kanon comenzó a manejar detrás del encargado que iba en su propio carro.

Tenía una piscina y al parecer solo se podía tener wifi ahí y el resto de Inn estaba sin poder usar el internet. Pasaron por al lado de a enorme cancha de golf, ninguno lo practicaba pero no se veía nada mal, era amplia y se veía que la cuidaban mucho. De camino pasaron al lado de una cancha de tenis pero estaba descuidada, la hierba crecía dese el centro de esta como si nunca se hubieran ocupado de ella y se extendía por toda la cancha. Era como si la naturaleza se estuviera comiendo ese pequeño espacio.

—Qué horror, no cuidan bien sus instalaciones—dijo Angelo después de ver el mal estado de la cancha de tennis.

— ¿Qué tanto vamos a ir? Me parece que estamos yendo mucho—dijo Milo dándose cuenta de que habían pasado un buen tramo desde que salieron de la recepción.

El cielo aún estaba claro. Pasaron justo al lado de un cobertizo, era pequeño pero estaba, al igual que la cancha, comido por la naturaleza. Se supone que ahí se debían guardar las cosas de jardinería pero en su lugar el pequeño cobertizo apenas se veía.

—Que horrible—dijo Zeta mirando el cobertizo abandonado— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Aioria.

—Ahí, vi algo dentro del cobertizo… creo que era un hombre—todos hicieron silencio al escuchar a su amiga.

—No seas paranoica, debió ser solo un trabajador—dijo Kanon—el lugar es grande y debe tener muchas personas que lo cuiden.

—Tal vez tengas razón—dijo Milo mientras intentaba grabarse el camino hacia el lugar que pagaron—e verdad, está lejos de la recepción.

—No me digas que es uno de los últimos—dijo Zeta esperando que en verdad fuera mentira—…

—Al parecer lo es.

Kanon vio como el encargado se estacionaba frente a lo que parecía ser una casa de dos pisos pero dividida en cuatro. Al parecer cada cuadro era un apartamento y según el encargado eran grandes. Al no sentir mucha confianza en lo que veían los cuatro, menos Kanon, estaban dudando más aún el quedarse ahí.

—Se ve viejo y oxidado—dijo Milo mirando la fachada del lugar de arriba abajo después de salir de la camioneta—no hay nadie, solo ese carro de ahí.

—Al menos tenemos vecinos—Angelo sacó su bolso de mano junto con su maleta—solo serán cinco días.

—Pero para tener internet debemos ir a la piscina y a esta hora lo mejor es ir metiendo todo para ir a comer—dijo Milo mientras sacaba las maletas de atrás junto con Aioria—oigan, ¿ustedes son vieron algo raro en el bosque?

— ¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Angelo. Kanon estaba hablando con el encargado unas cosas antes de que se fuera.

—No era algo en realidad, fue como un sonido, como si alguien hubiera estado en el bosque observando.

— ¿Sientes que te están vigilando? —preguntó Zeta de la nada.

—Algo así, cuando estábamos en la recepción me fui a la parte de atrás para curiosear un poco y estando ahí escuché como movían unas ramas—Angelo y Aioria se quedaron mirando a Milo como si estuviera paranoico—es enserio, luego miré pero solo era oscuridad, no había nada pero sea lo que fuese volvió a mover otra rama justo cuando yo miraba.

— ¿Lograste ver algo esa vez? —preguntó Aioria.

—No pero puede ser un animal, digo yo—Milo era un fan del misterios, sus dos amigos no se sorprenderían si lo estuviera inventando para asustar a Zeta—están muy paranoicos y eso que el loco supuestamente soy yo. Este viaje va a ser bueno y son solo cinco malditos días.

—Tu eres el que menos querías venir—le reclamó Milo.

—Me resigné a esto apenas nos entregaron la llave del departamento—Angelo fue hasta la puerta que Kanon ya había abierto junto con los maletas— ¡Vengan!

— ¿Ustedes que creen? —Milo buscó ayuda en sus otros dos amigos.

—Creo que debes dejar de tomar café tan tarde—Aioria tomó su maleta y se fue hasta el departamento sin decir más nada a su paranoico amigo.

— ¿Zeta?

—… no sé que decir, tal vez Angelo tiene razón y eso solo imaginación nuestra por ver muchas películas de terror. En realidad sí debió ser algún animal recuerda que esto es un bosque—Zeta quería creer eso, aunque en realidad no creía que fuera a haber algo malo por los alrededores, era una zona segura a pesar de todo y eso se lo habían garantizado a Kanon desde un principio.

—Pero un bosque siempre guarda misterios.

—No digas más tonterías Milo, vamos que ya deben estar arreglando todo, recuerda que vamos a salir a comer—la chica tomó sus cosas y esperó a Milo.

—Ok, vamos.

Al entrar Milo y Zeta se encontraron con que el lugar no estaba mal para nada. Tenía alfombra por todo el piso, justo al lado de ellos había un pasillo que llevaba a una puerta que daba a uno de los cuartos y el pasillo tenía un closet con puertas corredizas que eran como espejos. Siguiendo recto entrarían a la sala y a su derecha estaba la cocina, no era grande pero tampoco pequeña y tenía todo lo que pudieran necesitar.

La sala era grande y tenía un televisor sobre la chimenea. A un lado de esta había un sillón individual en el que podías dar vueltas y a su izquierda tenía una ventana de cuerpo completo donde se veía solo bosque, nada más. La lluvia había parado hace solo unos minutos, Zeta se asomó por la ventana de la sala y se puso a ver el bosque, por alguna razón esperaba ver que algo saliera de ahí. Era un pensamiento tonto pero era algo que no podía evitar pensar, sencillamente el bosque se veía tan espeso que pudiera ser imposible que alguien saliera de ahí.

A un lado de la sala había otro pasillo que llevaba a dos cuartos y un baño, el otro baño estaba justo al frente del closet de la entrada. En realidad era muy grande para ellos.

— _**¿Qué les parece?**_

— _ **Muy bien, se ve acogedor y tranquilo pero… ¿no es muy grande?**_

— _ **No se preocupe, es perfecto para ustedes**_ —a Kanon le pareció un poco extraño eso ya que no era necesario tres cuartos para cinco personas— _ **ya que estarán aquí varios días aquí en la puerta están puestas todas las instalaciones que pueden usar del lugar, en caso de emergencias siempre hay equipos de primeros auxilios y toda la información que necesiten esta en este folleto**_ —el hombre se lo entregó a Kanon y este lo miró con extrañes. Todos los demás se reunieron en la puerta principal para despedir al encargado.

— _ **Muchas gracias, ¿usted va a estar aquí todo la semana?**_

—No, no, me temo que no porque la temporada escolar ya comenzó hace mucho y soy maestro de la escuela primaria del pueblo, alguien más se va a quedar, yo solo estaba esperando que encontraran reemplazo para poder irme de aquí.

— _**¿Y por qué quiere irse de aquí?**_ —preguntó Zeta.

—… _**por nada, ustedes disfruten todo lo que puedan. Tranquen todas las puertas y ventanas, hay osos por esta zona y puede que se asusten con las luces del lugar.**_

— ¿Osos? —dijo Milo con sorpresa— _ **no nos dijeron anda de eso.**_

— _ **Descuiden, jamás han salido pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, solo se los estoy diciendo. También hay un compartimiento debajo del suelo, cada lugar tiene uno y ahí se guarda todo, es como un sótano**_ —todos se vieron las caras con arrepentimiento— _ **pero… les daré una última recomendación.**_

— _ **Diga**_ —dijo Kanon con amabilidad.

— _**¿Van a salir hoy?**_

— _ **Sí, tenemos que comer algo.**_

— _ **No regresen tan tarde de ahí, andar por esta zona tan tarde no es bueno para un grupo como ustedes.**_

— _**¿Por qué lo dice?**_ —Preguntó Aioria— _**¿hay toque de queda por la zona?**_

— _ **No pero… solo regresen temprano, es bueno que estén en grupo y se ven que son muy amigos todos.**_

— _ **Muchas gracias señor**_ —dijeron todos. Todos se retiraron a investigar el lugar mientras Kanon se quedó en la salida con el señor.

—Buena suerte con su nuevo trabajo y…

— _ **Joven, yo me voy pero aquí queda el nuevo encargado y tienen un vecino al lado, si necesitan ayuda con algo solo vayan con ellos**_ —las palabras del hombre salían como si fueran más una advertencia sobre algo que un consejo— _ **si necesitan algo aquí está mi número y no duden en llamar.**_

— _ **Descuide, el nuevo encargado nos puede ayudar no necesario hacer que usted venga hasta acá.**_

— _ **Solo cuídense, hay tres salidas de emergencia por todo el lugar y…**_ —el hombre miró por la ventana como el sol ya estaba empezando a bajar— _ **me tengo que ir, que tengan unas lindas vacaciones y no se metan en problemas.**_

— _ **Está bien, gracias nuevamente.**_

— _ **Adiós.**_

— _ **Adiós…**_ —el hombre salió por la puerta rápidamente dejando a los chicos. Kanon tomó el folleto y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina sin importarle mucho—que raro ese sujeto, debe estar loco.

Aioria y Zeta tomaron la habitación cercana a la puerta ya que era la más apartada… todos entendieron para que la querían. Kanon, Milo y Angelo se disputaron la habitación individual, también daba con vista al bosque. La otra tenía dos camas y un baño y también daba vista a una parte del bosque pero también de los apartamentos de al lado.

Después de su infantil piedra, papel o tijeras, el ganador fue Kanon. Los otros dos tuvieron que pelearse por las camas también ya que Milo quería la más cercana al baño, la cual ganó sin mucho problema.

— ¡Chicos, vámonos! —Kanon se volvió a colocar su chaqueta, la tarde estaba fría.

— ¡Ya vamos! —gritó Milo desde el cuarto.

A los pocos minutos todos salieron con sus sudaderas puestas y las capuchas tapándoos porque había comenzado a llover otra vez. Se montaron y salieron rápidamente de ahí siguiendo el camino indicado por Milo que era el que recordaba más como salir de ahí. Al pasar la cabina abandonada se encaminaron hacia la gasolinera, no había otro lugar cercano y ya mañana investigarían mas pero por ahora una pizza no les caía mal.

— ¿Les gustó el lugar? —preguntó Kanon mientras manejaba.

—Es bonito, lo que no me gustó fue el encargado, parecía un poco loco—dijo Aioria riendo—se parece al profesor de Calculo II.

—Es verdad—dijo Angelo.

El camino fue tranquilo, la luz del sol aún era visible y solo era cuestión de unos escasos cinco minutos para llevar y disfrutar de una buena pizza.

— ¡Llegamos!

Kanon tal vez era le mas animado de todos, los demás al ver el lugar no se llenaron de muchas esperanzas de comer bien. Ya no llovía pero habían unos tres huecos en el suelo que se llenaron de agua, debía tener cuidado para después.

El lugar era pequeño, en verdad. Tenía una sola manguera como se dijo antes, una tienda también pequeña y parecía sucia por afuera, tenía un mata insectos eléctrico en la puerta y estaba completamente solo, no habían visto ni un solo carro en todo el camino. Muchos pensaron que la primera semana en Orlando había estado bien pero esto… esto era como un castigo por algo malo que no haber hecho.

—Kanon… sé que tienes problemas mentales y todo pero… ¿no crees que esto es mucho? —Angelo era que hablaba por todos, el lugar no tenía buena pinta—creo que se me quitó el hambre.

—Vamos, no se quejen tanto—Kanon salió caminando y entró a la tienda como si nada, los otros se quedaron afuera mirándose las caras.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Zeta.

—… vamos.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con la imagen de Kanon sentado en una silla y esperándolo ya con la mesa lista. Al parecer las apariencias engañaban en todos lados porque por dentro la tienda no estaba tan mal. Fea pero no tan mala.

—Pedí 6 pizzas para todos. Me dijo que cierran temprano así que las pedí para llevar.

Todos se sentaron a esperar con Kanon. Zeta miró le rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta como el sujeto detrás de la caja los miraba, como si fueran la cosa más extraña y fascinante del mundo. La chica que sentía incomoda con la mirada del sujeto sobre ella y no obstante tenía el descaro de tirarle besos desde su lugar.

—Ese idiota…

—Quédate tranquilo, Aioria… —todos los hombres voltearon y lo miraron mal a ver si con eso dejaba de esparcir testosterona.

—Descuida, mañana iremos a comprar víveres y no volveremos para acá lo que reste de viaje—dijo Kanon a su amiga.

—Qué raro que todo lo cierren temprano—dijo Milo mientras jugaba con su celular.

—No hay mucha población en los alrededores, debe ser por eso—Angelo se entretenía leyendo el menú.

A los pocos minutos las pizzas estuvieron listas y Kanon tuvo que ir a pagar. Zeta fue con él para ayudarlo con las cajas de pizzas y Aioria vigilaba desde el asiento, ella misma había pedido ir, no podía estar asustada de todo aquel que la mirar e ir era una manera de enfrentar esos miedos.

— _ **Son 14.99$**_ —Kanon sacó el efectivo y pagó rápidamente— _ **que tenga una linda anoche.**_

— _ **Gracias.**_

— _ **Adiós linda…**_

Kanon tomó a Zeta de la cintura para que el sujeto dejara la insistir con ella. Los demás ya estaban afuera esperando a los otros dos.

— ¿Qué hacen? La camioneta está abierta.

— ¿Dónde está la camioneta, Kanon? —la pregunta sorprendió a Kanon de sobremanera.

— ¿Cómo que donde está? Esta ahí mis…

Los dos últimos no podían creer lo que veían… o lo que no veían. Todo estaba oscuro, la única luz que había era la de afuera de la gasolinera, parecía que las oscuridad los fuese a engullir completamente. No se podía distinguir nada de nada, ni el campo de maíz que había al frente.

Milo y Angelo caminaron en reversa, no querían meterse en la oscuridad y la batería del celular de Milo había muerto hace poco. Aioria fue hasta donde Zeta y Kanon para ayudarlos con las pizzas.

—Por Dios… no hay ni un poste de luz en kilómetros—desgraciadamente era cierto, no se veía ni una sola luz en mucha distancia, nada que los pudiera iluminar mas que ese pequeño foco de luz que tenía la sucia gasolinera.

—Yo voy, quédense aquí—dijo Kanon a los otros—la prenderé y vendré por ustedes, lo bueno fue que no la estacioné lejos.

—Yo voy contigo—dijo Angelo pero fue detenido por el gemelo.

—No, cuídalos a todos mientras vuelvo… esto no me gusta nada—Kanon se adentró en la oscuridad poco a poco. Tampoco podía activar la alarme del carro porque el control no servía y solo podía abrir la camioneta con la llave, antes de salir la había dejado abierta para sus amigos.

Zeta se quedó atrás de los otros tres esperando a que todo pasara rápido.

—Kanon… —los dueños de la gasolinera se habían ido peor dejaron la luz prendida, siempre lo hacían, ahora sí estaban completamente solos.

Zeta estaba más atrás de todos pero la oscuridad detrás de ella era tan densa que parecía que fuera a caer en un abismo. De la nada una gélida voz le congeló todo el cuerpo y los sentidos.

— _¿Me puedes ver_? —Zeta volteó rápidamente de un salto casi dejando caer la comida, al parecer ninguno de los otros tres escucho algo. La chica cayó de rodillas al piso y pareciera que no podía respirar por el miedo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Zeta? —preguntó el novio de la chica al verla tan agitada.

—Una voz… Aioria… te juro que escuche una voz, por favor vámonos de aquí rápido—la chica estaba a punto de llorar si no es porque Aioria la abrazó fuertemente—vámonos ya.

— ¿Qué te pasa, amor? —Aioria le tomó la cara y le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Alguien… estaba detrás de mí… me preguntó si podía verlo… hay que avisarle a Kanon…

—Pero…

— ¡AH! —el grito del gemelo se escuchó desde la oscuridad y destruyó el silencio que había en todo el lugar.

— ¡KANON!

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiiiiis gente linda.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios, que bueno que les guste y créanme, lo que yo viví tampoco es que fue de terror así que uno diga OOOOOHHH pero yo dije al principio que aquí íbamos a exagerar un poco todo hahhahaha**_

 _ **Les diré que tooooodoooooo los que leyeron fue verdad menos las palabras del encargado y lo de la gasolinera (lo de la voz) pero lo de la oscuridad… todo pasó y fue horrible hahahha nosotros nos llevamos nuestros buenos sustos por ser muy imaginativos en el momento pero aquí los sustos van a ser de "verdad", por los momentos le dejo el capi hasta acá.**_

 _ **Cuando estuvimos en la gasolinera, al frente no había un campo de maíz, es más creo que en esa zona no hay ese tiempo de siembra pero como que para darle un toque como en las películas que los campos de maíz siempre son una mala señal, vamos a ver que más cosas vendrán para esto pobres aventureros. Algo así como en la peli "los niños del maíz"**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, no leemos en el próximo capi. Creo que a partir del siguiente se va a poner de suspenso pero ya es inventado, yo siempre al final les cuento que fue lo que en verdad pasó hahahaha**_

 _ **Nos leemos después y les mando mucho besos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
